hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
This is the first episode of Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Summary Ethan Gong is in his room in the top floor of a Skyscraper, arrogantly celebrating the fact that he acquired The Golden Armor. He ends up breaking his phone and hurting his neck when falling from his chair. He gets a a message from Heart Heater asking him to pay back the money he owes. He then logs into the Western Kingdom of Lucid Adventure as the #1 Ranker, Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He starts prancing around through a crowd of angry observers who he had upset at some point in the past. Choco Pork Stew naively begs him for some money but ends up getting PKd with a bag of Gold. A Guard NPC comes to arrest him but he ends up bribes him with a bag of Gold and runs off to the protestations of the observing crowd. HCLW goes to Quest House to get a Quest from Heart Heater and is reminded he still owes money. Rim gives him a contract for a new quest which he signs without reading the terms. The scene cuts to HCLW about to face an Imugi stopping Cobalt Castle from trading. The Quest is on the behalf of the Lord of Cobalt. The reward is 40 Million Gold. The Python attempts to swallow HCLW and kill him with its venom but it is quickly dispatched. Whilst HCLW wonders why the quest isn't completed, he is with with 20 combined magic skill attack by a group of people. They think he is dead until their entire front line is wiped out by HCLW's Hell Fire. The Leader is enraged after watching his guild members get killed and orders everyone to exhaust all their mana and weapons in killing him. All their attacks miss and Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeats them with a One Sword Skill - Moonlight Slash. The killed Imugi gets resurrected as a Zombie Dragon which is the reason that the Quest wasn't cleared. As HCLW is about to engage it, he is stabbed by a dagger wielding Choco Pork Stew. To his surprise, he is paralysed and Choco Pork Stew reveals his real identity as a purple haired woman. The woman then goes on to beat up HCLW and unequip him of all his items while he screams at her. She then reveals that she knows he gets reset to Level 1 if he dies, shocking HCLW. The woman leaves and HCLW is killed when his head is bitten off by the Zombie Dragon. Character Appearances * Hardcore Leveling Warrior (first appearance) * Choco Pork Stew (first appearance) * Heart Heater (first appearance) * Lord of Cobalt (first appearance) * Rim (first appearance) * Scallion Head (first appearance) * Dongchun (first appearance) * Bat Girl (first appearance) * Jakul (first appearance) * Stickman (mentioned only) * Taoist Kim (first appearance) * Mysterious Assassin (first appearance) Skills Used * Hell Fire * One Sword Skill - Moonlight Slash Known Locations * Real World ** Miso Tower No.1 * Lucid Adventure ** The Western Kingdom ** Yopi Land *** Quest House ** Cobalt Castle *** Cobalt Castle Plain Notes & Trivia * This is the first chapter in the series, as well as the first chapter of Season 1. * Miso Tower made it's first appearance in this Episode but the name will later be revealed in Episode 12. * Hardcore Leveling Warrior logs into Lucid Adventure and ends up in the Western Kingdom. The Guard NPC and Quest House are both located in Yopi Land, which is Located in The Easter Kingdom. The author most likely made an error. * There are several easter eggs of Sehun Kim in this Episode. ** Sehun Kim's avatar can be seen in a wanted poster on Heart Heater's wall in Quest House. He has a bounty of 309G. ** The head of Sehun Kim can be seen on the tip of one of the weapons thrown at Hardcore Leveling Warrior when the rank 1 player is ambushed. * The Lord of Cobalt mentioned in this episode but their identity is not revealed. * The Imugi Hardcore Leveling Warrior was translated as 'python' by Line Webtoon. * Taoist Kim makes a brief unnamed appearance. He will not be seen again till Episode 36 and his character name will be first revealed in Episode 38 * An easter egg of Katarina from the League of Legends MOBA series can be seen and she is one of the members of the Anti-Hardcore Leveling Warrior Union that attacked HCLW during his Quest. * Choco Pork Stew is a player. You can only PK a player. * 일검류 - 월광섬' literally translates to 'One Sword Skill - Moonlight Slash'. It is incorrectly translated as 'Mono Blade Rage - Moonlight Slash'. * HCLW gets reset to Level 1 if he dies. Category:The Reset Arc